Naruto Ballad
by blackknight291
Summary: HIATUS   AUGH... i'm stuck...  - ' AU.INCEST ? .YAOI. Naruto found a new family. how will he cope up as emotions get stir. Sasuke's life filled with complexity. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Ballad

Blackknight291: **I do not own Naruto**. This is a fanfiction created **borrowing** the **characters of Naruto**. **Do not** relate the story path to the original storyline of the anime/manga **or you will be confused**. You might be surprised to the **character personality changes** so I'm giving a heads up. Thanks for reading this. And I apologize if there is any inconvenience. I welcome reviews.

Chapter 1:

In the large bedroom sat a blond male about eight years old looking out the window with a cold expression. His gaze locked on the children playing under the heat of the sun.

'That kid?' a blond woman in pony tail standing with the nun eyed the young male child alone. She wore formal attire as if she had just come from a meeting.

'him…' the nun's voice sound she pitied the blond she eyed sitting alone. 'His father passed away recently, murdered to be exact; pity that he has to see the death of his father. He haven't been here that long too but shuns himself from others.'

The blond woman eyed the nun. She didn't feel any remorse coming from the nun though.

'He didn't even cry at the funeral.' The nun continues. 'I suppose he hates his father's job.'

'What is his father's job?'

'A cop or something like that I hear. I do not know anything about his parents much. The mother superior refuses to tell anything to us about him.'

The blond female eyed the child, unmoving. 'What is his name?'

The nun looked surprised at the woman's question. 'He is Naruto. Uhmmm… Tsunade-sama?' He eyed the woman, wondered what could the blond want the child. She took care of the children in the orphanage. She never encountered someone who would be interested in the young Naruto whose father is murdered right before his eyes.

Tsunade approached the child with a smile, leaned forward. 'Do you want to be a part of big sister's family? You'll have a big sister and an elder brother.'

The child, Naruto turned his attention to Tsunade with a cold expression. 'A family? Leaving the orphanage?'

Tsunade looked surprised to see the expression in Naruto lit a little. She could tell that Naruto wants to leave the orphanage. The expression in Naruto's face is different than the first expression she saw, bored and without a life. She showed a smile to him, 'Yup. You can leave the orphanage. You can visit time to time if you want. So do you want to be with big sister here?'

Naruto nod his head.

Tsunade smiled seeing the slight change in Naruto's expression. She showed her hand, 'Shall we tell the nun then?'

Naruto reached out and held hands with Tsunade.

**'Stupid!' 'Baka!' 'Weakling!' 'Puss!'**

Naruto got hit by the stones. It is the usual event since he entered the school; he got bullied by the other kids as he didn't look strong enough and always is alone catching the attention of his female classmates.

'Stop it damn brats!' a voice grumbles. A dark hair male rushed to shield the young Naruto who is taking the same rout on the way home. He is ready to pummel the kids hurting Naruto on the roads seeing Naruto surrounded by the other kids being bullied. He had thought it is an unfair fight, Naruto outnumbered.

The boys throwing the stones fled seeing the expression on the bigger male.

Naruto looked up to the older male as soon as the other kids left. He stayed silent, not moving. He didn't care about the injury he had or that he just got bullied.

The older male is his older brother six years older than him, Sasuke. Naruto became the youngest sibling of Tsunade and Sasuke though not on paper. Naruto didn't change his family name at his request which he didn't expect to be granted by Tsunade. Tsunade became Naruto's guardian on the paper. Naruto have been staying together with them for more than a week.

'I can't believe that you wouldn't even fight back.' The older male, Sasuke, uttered annoyed that Naruto didn't do anything. He pet Naruto, 'Well I'll protect you. If ever you need my help, I'll come instantly!' He felt like a real older brother towards Naruto.

Naruto thought he didn't need Sasuke to care for him, thought that Sasuke's worry is bothersome.

Sasuke wipes the dirt and blood on Naruto off. He looked at Naruto, _I'm your brother_ so rely _a bit on me. Honestly it's been a short stay I understand. Though rely a bit to me as your brother. _He embraced Naruto suddenly and muttered, 'I am your brother. We are family so rely on me.'

Naruto stayed quiet with a cold expression. He stood like a doll wrapped in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke released Naruto. He glared at Naruto's cold expression and got pissed. He pinched Naruto's cheeks close to crying.

'St…Stop it!' Naruto raised his voice pushing Sasuke with the strength he have. He glares at Sasuke. 'Why did you do that?' He touched his red cheeks, removed the tears close to falling down.

'So you can cry!' Sasuke stated pleased to see a reaction. 'You don't show a bit of emotion to me. I thought that you are a robot.'

'I'm human of course!' Naruto turned around. 'I cry, eat, and sleep!'

'Well you should let your emotion surface sometimes you know! It's better to release some of those you know or it will build up.'

'It ain't your concern!'

Sasuke in fury grabbed Naruto, dragged the young blond to an alley. He raised his voice, 'Don't be an idiot! I do care about you! We are family! If you are in trouble I'll come! Don't dread about the past! I know that you are still thinking about your father. I won't ask you to forget but move on! More than anything he wishes for you to live!'

Naruto froze. He looked at Sasuke surprised that the older male would shout at him. Tears swelled in his eyes surprising himself. 'Wha?' he tried to catch his tears that he didn't expect to come out.

'Cry out all your pain!'

Naruto let out his tears embraced in Sasuke's arms. He wonders when he had cried the last time so much.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto cried to his chest.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : Ballad

A/N: I do not own Naruto! Thanks for the review! There might be some scene where I jump but I'll give a proper explanation for it doing flash backs to how it happened or by narration...

Chapter 2:

Four years later…. Naruto 12 years old. Sasuke 18 years old.

'Geez get off my back!' Naruto spoke in an annoyed tone as he took a seat on the chair opposite to the occupied chair. He sat with his elder brother eating breakfast. 'I'm just going to Kiba to have a group study. I'm going to be late I know but it doesn't mean I won't return home.'

'Is that the dog guy?' Sasuke asked facing Naruto relaxing on the chair.

'**That's rude!**' Naruto sighed. 'True that he may appear to love his dog too much but that's all; he do have girl he likes!'

'Want me to escort you there?' Sasuke offered in a solemn voice as he took a sip from his cup. 'Dropping you off won't be a problem, it's on the way anyway.'

Naruto eyed Sasuke. 'I'm fine!' He sighs. 'You don't need to get worried about me that much! I know that Tsunade-nee left you in charge for the month that she won't be here but you are taking it to a much different level – Tsunade-nee is only gone for three days and you are action as if you are my fa-' He managed to stop himself from speaking recalling how Sasuke's father abandoned him after killing Sasuke's mother. He lowered his head, took a peek at Sasuke who remained unaffected. He felt relieved that Sasuke didn't hear him.

Sasuke pretended that he didn't hear what Naruto said knowing that it would make the young blond guilty. He didn't want to make the blond to feel uncomfortable. He could easily tell what the blond is thinking like an open book; after all he is the one who took most of the time looking after Naruto.

'Uhmmm… Sorry.' Naruto said in a calmer tone after realizing that what he said is rude. 'I don't need you to drive me. I'll call home when I get there. I'll leave Kiba's contact and with the other people that I would be with. Kiba's sister will be there as well so no need to worry. I wanted to offer but Tsunade-nee will be furious if she ever found out that somebody is coming here. You should remember that Kiba is a bit like a dog snooping around and stuff.'

'Yeah I guess.' Sasuke's voice sounded gloomier. He focused his attention to his food.

Naruto felt awkward that Sasuke didn't say anything after wards. He felt guilty. He spoke to Sasuke as soon as he a reached the door. 'I'll leave my things in your car. It's too much for me to carry. Pick me up later, okay?' His smile looked awkward.

Sasuke looked stunned; he smiled seeing Naruto's expression unable to settle. He nods. 'Sure.' He pet Naruto's hair and left locking the door behind him.

Sasuke drove Naruto to school like usual.

At school…

'Yo!' Kiba greets as he saw Naruto. He met Naruto half way. He look pass Naruto to the car that the blond came out from; he looks at Sasuke drive away the black car. 'I see that you are the same as ever.'

'I almost left the house awkward.' Naruto informed frowning. 'It must be nice to have a sister.'

'As if!' Kiba sounds in strong opposition. 'She is a dictator! She likes to have her way always. Your brother is way kinder! I'd trade with you if I can any day!

Kiba and Naruto are classmates since the blond moved in with Tsunade. They became close instantly; almost everything shared between them – not unless Sasuke says it isn't fine to say.

'So can everyone go to your house later?' Naruto asked.

Kiba grins. 'Yeah. And some of the guys will bring some entertainment for us. Look forward for it!'

Naruto wonders what it could be that would make Kiba sound so excited, when he is focused that they would only be studying.

To be continued…

A/N: okay so nothing happened here. Continue to read for the next chapter is something to really look forward to…. A hint – what does some boys do in a house?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Ballad

A/N: Thank you for waiting! Please continue your patronage. I have a hard time typing because I used a laptop this time, the laptop (that I borrowed from my brother that is) have a lot of hard keys to press thus the story is shorter.

Chapter 3:

At Kiba's house…

Naruto eyed his companions crowding the television. 'So this is what you planned to do, huh…' He sat from a distance near the table where notebooks and books are scattered. He tried to keep his temper in check. He didn't want to lash out on his friends, but seeing them enjoys themselves while he study alone made him frustrated. He stood up in frustration behind the other guys watching happily the uncensored porn movie that one of the guys brought. 'I will leave now!' he said in an uncaring tone.

Kiba stood up; he tried to stop Naruto from leaving. 'Come on… Just a little fun won't hurt!' He kept on tugging on Naruto's sleeve with a forced smile.

'You asked me to help you study as well but **now** you are doing something **irrelevant**!' Naruto spoke in a matter of fact manner. He could tell that Kiba is feeling a bit guilty about the situation, though he has no room for it at the moment. Studying is everything to him with a big goal he needs to accomplish with his own strength.

The others tried to stop Naruto. They tried to reason with the blond that they have the very intention of studying, just that they needed a little motivation for it, and that the best thing for it is watching porn to relieve stress at the same time.

'Stay for a bit?' Kiba asked with a smile. He could tell that Naruto is close to saying yes; in time he had learned to manipulate Naruto enough to help him to do a few things over the time.

Naruto gave in. He decided to stay at Kiba's request. He finished his part easily and perfectly while the others watched. He observes everyone while doing his work efficiently, quietly on the round low table all alone. He can tell that he can't expect them to stop anytime soon and study as they planned to do; seeing how glued they are to the television. Annoyed, he gave up dropping whatever he is working on, turned his back against the others crowding near the television, took all his stuff back into his bag.

Kiba noticed Naruto upon hearing the zipper zip close, he tried to stop Naruto with reasons that even he could not understand only to increase the blond's frustration. He could tell that his charm is no longer working and that Naruto is truly angry, there is nothing scarier than a timid and quiet guy being angry. He didn't want to complicate things so he let Naruto leave, stopping everyone who planned from keeping the blond leaving; in the room only he had seen the true angry side of Naruto that gave him quite a scare in the past - something he didn't want to re-live that moment. He followed Naruto to the door as if to show the way out as a polite gesture; convinced that stopping or saying **"don't go"** or **"stay"** the blond would not stop from leaving and would only add oil. 'A normal thing for **a guy** besides, do you seriously think that we need **to study**? You know how our grades aren't that bad. You must have once wanted to **wank** yourself over studying; your brother teaching you and all.' The way he spoke sounded like it is a normal talk though he doesn't normally discuss or talk about such thing with Naruto.

Naruto hearing Kiba's words felt insulted that he couldn't help shiver, glares at Kiba then spoke in a cold tone, '**I have never -** **done such a thing!**' He manage to get the gist of what Kiba is trying to say though refuses to partake to the action that he viewed too perverse or too obscene.

Kiba looked surprised to hear Naruto's confession that the blond have never thought of such a thing as wanking. He stared at the expression that the blond has, he could tell that Naruto wasn't lying to him; he watched Naruto walk away thinking how pure the blond is. _I highly doubt that he is that innocent, _deciding to keep to himself his thoughts as he watched Naruto's back_. But he is Naruto so it would be impossible that things around him are that slow._

Naruto returned home agitated that his so called **group study session** had failed, not that one of his companions has listened, even Kiba his childhood friend listened more to the others than pay attention to him. He pouts while thinking that it is better for him not to see or speak with Kiba for a while after that little incident. His thought of watching something like **porn** is not yet suitable for someone his age, his thoughts of the matter is very dirty that is not needed until he reach the proper age (something that the proper age is 18 and above).

'_Huh?_' Sasuke looked surprised to see Naruto home early lying on the sofa bed. 'I thought that you'd be late… … What are you doing here? What happened to the study group at Kiba's place?' He just arrived from work thinking that Naruto would spend the night at Kiba's after all the persuasion the blond did.

'Don't mention that name in front of me!' Naruto raised his voice in a monotonous angry tone as he sat up the sofa; Sasuke deduced that something might have happened - something serious and enough for the blond to be angry and raise voice.

Sasuke figured he needed to calm Naruto down for them to talk peacefully. He sat down beside the blond. 'I'm listening.' He even prepared a drink for the two of them to suit the situation. He always listened to Naruto's complains, not that it often comes. 'What happened?' He faced the blond with a smile as he held a cup of warm drink.

Naruto faced his elder brother with an awkward expression realizing that he almost vent his anger to Sasuke; he stares at the dark haired male thinking and considering whether he should tell what is his concern at the moment, the image of the women in the video that Kiba and the others are watching flashed inside his head like a replay - it wasn't that he wanted to recall it, he just did; he felt his body temperature increase by just thinking about it which he did not fully understand why it would have such an effect **now**. He lowered his head; face flushed feeling the slow increase of temperature in his body. He knew well that it isn't a fever but too embarrassed to speak up realizing that it has something to do with the image that he recalled. _'Damn it…'_

'Naruto?' Sasuke called wondering why the blond suddenly became silent. He observed Naruto fidgeting on the sofa. He saw how the blond covered the crotch. 'Are you hard?' His question sounds rude but wasn't enough to make the blond angry at him.

Naruto flinched. He couldn't deny nor admit to it, feeling embarrassed that he got an arousal after telling off Kiba and the others.

'Shall I help you?' Sasuke offers with a smile in a soft voice as he rest his arm behind where Naruto sat.

Naruto faced Sasuke thinking if he should; even he knows the limit to what he should ask or not to Sasuke. He is neither a child nor an adult. 'I… I'll take care of this on my own.' He mutters after thinking for so long.

Sasuke stares at Naruto. He looked a bit disappointed to miss the chance to play and tease Naruto. He suddenly came up with something which he doesn't even do himself. 'Let me watch!' he said with a straight face. 'I want to know if you are doing the correct way - I mean to masturbate.'

Naruto's face turned bright red. He pushed Sasuke but not strong enough to drive away. 'Let me be!' he grumbles as a mix feeling of embarrassment and anger surface.

Sasuke smiled at how the blond reacted, so child-like. 'Okay I'll leave. But better take care of that quick in the bathroom.' He spoke in a playful tone.

Naruto threw away the pillow on the couch which is within his grasp towards Sasuke walking out of the room. The moment he knew that he is alone, he rushed to the toilet on the second floor at the end of the hallway. He immediately locked himself and there, he jerked off – not enough to satisfy him though but enough to relieve some of the bottled up stress. He sat inside the bathtub, tired; tissues around him. He couldn't believe what he just did, he felt dirty. If he could, he wished that he could dig a hole and hide in it. He started to loathe himself.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat alone inside his room, locked himself for saying something outrageous. He couldn't believe that he would ask Naruto something that he doesn't even do to his friends. It made him feel terrible. He wasn't aware that it is just the prelude to what he will make the blond experience.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Ballad

Blackknight291: Sorry for taking too long! Thanks for your continues patronage!

Chapter 4:

After the incident with Naruto, Sasuke begun to avoid contact; he became distant with his brother making Naruto feel lonely and sad. Naruto did not know what he should do to make things how it used to be. Things needed to be back to how they used to be before Tsunade returns, but trying to get hold of Sasuke is harder than he thought. Sasuke is rarely home, that even if he waits there are times that Sasuke would not come, it is as if Sasuke can read his mind.

Naruto sat on the cold floor at the hallway with his friends, spending their break to do nothing. He couldn't ask any of them about his problem thinking that they would not answer him seriously. They were their friends but more so in having fun. There wasn't anyone he could discuss about all his troubles, all except for his brother Sasuke.

'Oi what's wrong?' Kiba asked noticing that Naruto wasn't taking part in the conversation, Naruto stayed quiet.

'Ah! Nothing!' Naruto forced a smile startled that Kiba had suddenly paid attention to him. 'You don't need to worry about anything!' He stood up, dust off the dirt from his uniform. He faced them and said 'I'll leave for a while. You guys can go ahead without me.'

'Huh?' a companion eyed Naruto. 'You didn't even eat anything.' He eyed the food on white the floor. 'Come on dude. We are here to help you.'

'Men, I can't understand you sometimes. You are smart but sometimes hard to handle. You know that if we didn't care about you, we would have never bothered hanging out with you.'

'Come on Naruto.'

'What?' Kiba wondered why Naruto would seem distant more than the usual to them. He knew that there is definitely wrong with the blond, and it has been going on since the study session the blond abandoned. He scratched the back of his head. '**Oi** come on and tell me.' The blond ignored him as he tried to reach out his hand; he couldn't stop the blond from leaving knowing that Naruto would refuse help coming from him. _Can't he just rely a bit on me? __**Even once**__, do I look that unreliable? _He is irritated that not once did Naruto asked him for anything when all he do is the opposite.

Naruto walked down the hallway with a serious expression as if he had reverted back to how he was when he just arrived to Tsunade's home. Sasuke's cold treatment towards him made him feel terrible. What worked him up most is that Sasuke and Tsunade ignoring and hating him – they were his family; he wouldn't have a place to return if both of them would come to hate him and abandon him.

'What's with the serious face?' a female lightly taps Naruto's back. She showed a smile to the blond.

Naruto turned around and saw a blond female standing a few centimeters shorter than him. 'Ino…' His expression didn't change much seeing the female.

'What are you brooding over now?' she asked with a deep long sigh. She glanced at the expression that Naruto have – a blank expression. She sighs; she could tell that he is hiding something from her. 'You can't talk about it with the boys, so talk to me. I might be of some help you know.' She spoke proudly that she may be able to solve what is Naruto burdened with.

Naruto have known Ino since he lived with Tsunade. She is the first female friend that he had, and the connection for it is Sasuke. He became a little distant to her since she started working as a student council member of the school. He didn't want to get in her busy schedule so he figured that choosing to have a distance with her and accompanying people with the similar type as them is much better, though she still get in contact with her with her side pulling the lead.

'Well maybe not talk **here**.' Naruto mumbles as he turned his head away, a bit reluctant to discuss with her his problem.

Ino smirked seeing him with an awkward expression. She felt happy that Naruto would talk to her of his problems even though she couldn't help think that he is cute at the moment. 'Alright, I've got the key to the rooftop today since I've got to check something there today. Nobody would disturb us there talking, no problem with you, right?'

Naruto followed Ino quietly with a forlorn expression. He still kept thinking if he should speak to Ino his problem that he couldn't speak to his companions.

At the rooftop, Ino faced Naruto with an awkward expression. '**Now what! **Tell me now what the problem is. I'm here to help you know! We have known each other for quite some time now so I understand a bit about you.'

_I'm sure you would try,_ Naruto thought as he tried to hide whatever expression he may let the female blond see. He know very well that Ino is greatly fond of Sasuke so she would try her best not to lose the link she have with him. 'I got a fight with Sasuke a bit.' He spoke almost muttering; though he wasn't sure if he would call his problem with Sasuke a fight. 'I just need to know how I can make up with him, that's all.'

'Whose fault is it that you two fought then?' Ino asked. 'You know, your story is too vague. I can't help you if you won't tell me anything that I want. You can trust me you know, I won't blabber to anyone you know.'

'Well I **want **to discuss the full matter with you but I can't. You will listen to me but I don't know how you will react to it so just tell me how I can make up with him if you know a way.' He felt that he is shooting out all his problems to Ino. He should have been used to it now that she is the one who is present when it always concerns Sasuke – good or bad news.

Ino pouts. She looked displeased that he is being difficult with her despite the fact how willing that she is trying to help. She wishes that he would just say it out loud and stop being so hard. '**Ugh**… Alright so…' It is hard for her to give advice when she doesn't know what happened or that Naruto refuses to open fully to her. 'Uhmmm… Just approach him… Be direct…. Try to make him listen to you…' She tried to connect with Naruto on how to handle his problem that she has no idea of.

'But I can't find him. He keeps avoiding me.'

'Then **skip class**! **Go** to where he usually goes and **ambush** him there.' She sighs; she took out her mobile phone while thinking, _I can't believe that I have to think of something even for him. That is why I hate guys, so unreliable_. She sends a message not long after a ringing tone came, she sent the message to Naruto's mobile. 'I sent you where he would be probably in this time around. I'll make something up for your teacher. I'll ask the nurse to vouch for you as well. You two need to make out.'

He smiled, embraced her tight and thanked her. He smiled at her before he left.

'Why can't guys just be more honest?' she sighed. _Well if you didn't make out, it'll be harder on me. I can't get close to Sasuke-san. I need to be close to the two of you. _

Naruto left he school in discrete to go to where Sasuke is. He found Sasuke just as what Ino had predicted. He wondered if it is a good thing or not knowing that Ino is most probably stalking Sasuke. _Well as long as she doesn't cause any harm, that's good, I guess._

'Naruto…' Sasuke called surprised to see the blond standing outside the ramen shop. 'What are **you** doing here? How about school!' He eyed the young blond with his dark eyes, looked a bit displeased to see his younger brother. He wasn't expecting to meet Naruto, especially when he doesn't want rather wasn't prepared to meet the young blond yet.

'Eeeh.. Is that your brother?' a female leaned closer to Naruto with a smile. 'He is sooo cute!' she clung onto Sasuke's arm as if she were his girl friend. Her voice is high pitched and obviously she is targeting Sasuke, and she isn't discrete about it even before the blond as she flaunts towards Sasuke her almost naked body. She wore a frilly pink tube, a maong panty shorts and high heeled high brown boots.

'What is he doing here?' a male with a cold expression spoke. He had brown long hair, 'Shouldn't he be in school right now?' He looked displeased, in a different reason than Sasuke though. He mostly knows the reason behind the troubled expression that Sasuke have, he is the only one that he heard of Sasuke's troubles so far, and right now he had to see the root of the problem. He thought it might be a little better if the brothers would just talk the matter again so not to leave any bad after taste.

'How… How about you?' Naruto stuttering. 'You are just playing around aren't you?' He didn't want to be the only one with a fault; he wanted to point out at least that he wasn't that different from Sasuke who is skipping out school.

Sasuke sighed knowing that the blond would not back down so easily. He saw the determined expression the blond have. He pulled away from the hand holding his arm. He faced the long hair male standing at the doorway. 'Neji I'll call you later. Take over things for a while.'

'Okay.' The long haired male uttered with a nod with a smirk. He dragged the female standing close to Sasuke, called the other companions inside the restaurant to follow him. 'Let's go back for now and finish what we can.'

Sasuke waited for the others to leave, disappear from their sight before he instructed his brother Naruto to follow him. He led the blond back to their home, walked towards the bus station and then took the bus in silence.

'What did I do to have you ignore me?' Naruto asked as soon as they were inside the house. He tried to be calm about handling the situation; the last thing he wants is to taunt Sasuke and anger him more.

Naruto broke the silence that has been presence since they separated with Sasuke's companions.

Sasuke ignored Naruto. He walked upstairs as if he didn't hear a thing.

Naruto followed Sasuke into the dark hair's room. 'Come on and tell me! I won't know my mistake!' He is close to rampaging as Sasuke continue to ignore him.

Sasuke, irritated how Naruto kept pestering him in asking, he pulled the blond and then pushed Naruto on to the soft bed. He pinned the blond on the bed. 'Do you really want to make up?' he asked in a cold voice, his cold gaze locked on the blond; his grip on the blond's wrists tight.

Naruto scared of Sasuke, who, for a moment he thought that it was another person pinning him down. 'Sa… Sasuke?' he softly called. He didn't know what to say seeing that Sasuke acted differently. He didn't know how to handle the situation that befalls to him as he felt the tight grip Sasuke have on him.

Sasuke leaned forward slowly; his face closing in to Naruto's face. The gaze in his eyes didn't leave the young man's.

The blond could feel the dark hair's breath. He couldn't move, he receives a deep kiss from the dark hair's lips. He didn't struggle free in fear of Sasuke hating him. He receives the deep kiss from the dark hair man. He could feel Sasuke's tongue swirling inside his mouth as if asking him to play along with.

Sasuke lift up his body, stopped kissing the blond, he looked at Naruto with a sad face, almost close to crying.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He felt Sasuke's grip loosen, he touched Sasuke's face. 'Sasuke-nii…' he called in a soft voice. 'Please don't hate me.'

Sasuke's eyes widened. With a single word he felt even worst, _What have I done!_ He is about to do something irreversible to his brother. He pulled away, he is about to leave the room when Naruto stopped him. The blond clung to his arm, refused to let go.

'Don't!' Naruto pleads. He is close to crying. 'Please Sasuke-nii…'

Sasuke turned around, wrapped his arm around him.

To be continued…

A/N: read my other fanfiction… don't hesitate to give reviews! My other fanfictions are Shugo Chara, Prince of Tennis, and Gakuen Alice. So far that's all that I've created including Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Ballad

A/N: Here is chapter 5! Don't hesitate to give out reviews please.

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Warning: M content, Yaoi, Incest (?)

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. This is my fanfiction so don't be surprised that there are some changes in the character personality.

Chapter 5:

'Hnnn...' Naruto flinched. He lay on the bed naked while Sasuke's head bob up and down on his shaft. 'Sss… Stop… I… I feel weird… I need to go…' His body arched as if it follows to Sasuke's movement. He felt hot, breathing pattern became erratic.

Sasuke knew better what it really is that Naruto is feeling; he is 18 and Naruto is 12, there are some things that the young blond would not know.

He paused, lifts his head and looked at the blond who looked like he is holding in his pee and smiles. 'You don't need to worry.' He said in a soft voice. 'Just let it out.'

_Le… Let out what, _is the expression that Naruto had as he gaze at Sasuke. Of course he hadn't had his sexual experience yet so he wouldn't know what he is feeling is different from peeing, all he knows and wants is to go to the bathroom and release what is piling up inside his body.

Sasuke gave a kiss to Naruto on the forehead after he combed the hair out of the way. 'Just let out whatever it is. I won't be angry; I'll take care of you.' His touch is gentle towards the blond like when he used to care for a delicate figurine. He didn't want the blond to have bad memories, after all, what he is about to do is destroy the sibling relationship they have.

Naruto trusted Sasuke, if he didn't, he wouldn't made the effort to endure the unexplainable feeling he have at the moment. He nods his head, leaving the rest in Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke resumed what he is doing. He opened his mouth and almost swallowed the member of the blond, bobbed his head up and down making the blond hard and wet. He wanted the blond to cum so that it would be easier for the both of them, mainly for the blond.

Naruto couldn't hold in and just came inside Sasuke's mouth; he did it for the second time that he felt weak. He looked in a trance. He couldn't believe that he felt tired by just having Sasuke suck, lick and kiss his shaft.

Sasuke swallowed the juice that Naruto had let out; he licked off the juice that had come out of Nstarted preparing the blond's passage. He lift up the blond's legs, separated it wide open and then he inserts a finger making a squishing sound as he thrust in and out widening the path for him to enter. He touched the blond's prostate almost making the blond cum.

'Hnnn…. Haaa… Haaa… Sa… .…'

Sasuke looked at the teary eyed blond. He inserts the second finger and moved it around inside the blond's anus.

Naruto's breathing pattern changed. 'Haaa… Haaa..' He looked like he was in a daze, lost his senses to the pleasure that Sasuke gives to him. He wasn't aware that the pleasure that Sasuke is giving him wasn't the full course.

Sasuke's shaft bumps onto Naruto's anus. Slowly, he inserts his member until his length is inside the blond.

'Ugh…' Naruto tremble in pain. He could help tears come out. 'Hurts… Take it out…'

'Naruto…' Sasuke softly called the blond's name. 'I'll move slowly, just follow the rhythm. Breathe with my movement.'

'Nnnoo…' Naruto cried. He felt bad. He wanted to take out Sasuke's shaft; it felt worst than someone poking his anus. He gripped tight on Sasuke's back, almost clawing the dark hair male. He realized that he is causing wound to Sasuke and so retracts his hands away from the dark hair.

'It's alright…' he whispered as he gave a kiss at the back of Naruto's hand. He wrapped Naruto's arms on his back. He showed a smile to the blond assuring the younger male that everything would be better. 'You can hold on to me, I won't mind it sharing your pain a bit.' He begun to move; slowly he thrust his shaft in and out trying to make the blond get used to him.

Sasuke begun to increase his pace that there body hitting together made a slapping sound.

Naruto felt not only pain but pleasure. He had gotten used to Sasuke thrusting in and out that he couldn't help moan for more. 'Sasu… ke. Haaah… hnn… mmmgh…'

The room is covered with moaning, mewling, and groans as Sasuke and Naruto exchange pleasures of their body heat. They called out each other's name repeatedly, exchanged "I love you"s to each other.

After an hour they stopped, exhausted from making love or at least Naruto is. Sasuke shift Naruto's body as he prepares for another round.

Sasuke figured that other than the missionary position, they could try others. He set Naruto on all fours preparing the blond for a missionary position.

They did two more rounds until Sasuke is satisfied - (Talk about energy right?) Missionary position, doggy style, reverse piggy back and black bee position (Don't ask me about the positions. Just read this stuff somewhere).

(Really sorry about this scene… I'm not that good in coitus scenes just as much I ain't good with fighting scene…. Too lazy to elaborate it… :p Oh and sorry for some of the words I used.)

Morning came.

Naruto woke up with a lot of pain, blinded momentarily by the light. He sat up bearing the pain on his back, on his whole body; he recalled the night that he and Sasuke shared.

'Naruto.' Sasuke called seeing the blond awake. He approached the blond carrying a new set of clothes. 'I already dried your clothes. Here are the new ones. Anyway, hurting anywhere else?'

'I… I'm fine. Don't worry.'

'I called for your school. I told them you are sick.'

Naruto remained silent. He couldn't say anything. He didn't grasp the situation very much.

Sasuke sat down beside the blond, kissed the blond on the forehead. There is a long silence before Sasuke spoke. 'I'm sorry.'

Naruto refused to face Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a depressed expression. He anticipated the reaction the blond would have after the night passed. 'Do you hate me now? I forced you to make love with me.'

'I… I don't know…' Naruto muttered his answer. He still refused to meet Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke deduced that Naruto might be regretting what they did. He would understand if there is resentment, but as long as Naruto is by his side, he would endure everything. He knows that he would be lucky enough that he won't be sent to jail for child abuse. He looked down.

'You don't hate me?' Naruto asked in a soft voice, almost whispering.

'**What?**' Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised that the blond would think he hated the younger male. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder, forced the blond to face him. '**I love you alright? I said it to you already a couple of times!**' he couldn't help raise his voice knowing that the blond would think that he hated the younger male. 'Don't think I would ever hate you!'

'I see.' Naruto lowered his head.

Sasuke could tell that the blond did not understand him. He couldn't blame the blond, Naruto **IS** 12 years old. He left Naruto's side, watched the blond get change. He wonders what he should do from that point on.

To be continued…

A/N: If only my parents knew what I am posting…


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Ballad

Paring: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Don't sue me because I don't have money to pay.

A/N: I will be using the 24 hour/ military time when I refer to specific time of the day so don't be too confused of the sudden appearance of the four digit number appearing.

Recap: Sasuke finally went and **did** Naruto, what will happen to this pair?

Chapter 6:

Sasuke filled with a mixture of regret, and despair decided to shoulder all the problems that may come their way. He decides to protect Naruto from everything that may harm his young lover. But deciding it is easier than done.

**Club room at Sasuke's school, 1800.**

'So what happened?' Neji asked sitting across the dark hair's seat. He couldn't bear to watch and stay in silence anymore seeing the gloomy expression that Sasuke has almost kissing the table. 'You called me here to accompany you.' He eyed the cans of beers on the table, five cans empty. _He took all five cans alone huh, _he thought. He turned his attention to the other cans on the table; there were a dozen and half more left on the table. He sighs, lifts an empty can of beer and waived it before Sasuke's face. 'Come on now. Spit it out! I dislike the fact that I have to look at a male's face during my vacant time.'

Neji recalls when he got called by Sasuke to spend time together, though he understood that something is wrong about how Sasuke sounded on the phone and how late it is that Sasuke had suddenly wanted a company.

Sasuke stares at Neji. He suddenly took a can of beer he had opened and drank from it in one swig.

'Oi!' Neji surprised took away the can of beer immediately off Sasuke's hand. He looked at the empty can of beer he took from Sasuke and then threw it aside on the floor. He glares at his companion getting drunk with sorrow. 'Geez! Just tell me what's wrong! I won't know what to do with you.'

'Do you think… Do you think I can handle it?' Sasuke spoke in a low voice. 'Protecting Naruto…' He bent his head, had his face on the table as to hide his expression to his companion.

'What do you mean?' Neji stares at Sasuke slumping on the table. 'Wha… What did you do?' He waited what the dark hair male would say.

'I… I confessed to him.' Even though drunk, he is shameful to say it to his closest friend.

Neji gawks at Sasuke. He wondered if he misheard his male companion. 'Confessed you say? To who?' He wanted to clarify it with Sasuke. He hoped that it isn't what he is thinking.

'Na..ru..to..' Sasuke mumbled his answer. He is prepared to the mock his friend might give to him, he waited in anticipation.

Neji's eyes widened. He stares at Sasuke speechless. He had hoped that Sasuke would continue to repress the feeling the dark hair male's feelings towards the young blond male. _Now you have done it, _he thought. He eyed Sasuke, he couldn't blame directly the male seeing the depressed look Sasuke have. 'So you are talking about protecting him.' He spoke, his voice sounded as if he had given up to giving advice to Sasuke. 'What now? You are not gonna leave his side are you? How will you handle your sister?'

Sasuke looked stunned at how Neji reacted. He couldn't help raise his head and look at Neji. He felt that Neji, despite sounding reluctant would try and listen to him, give advice even.

**Meanwhile, **Naruto loiter around the park. He had the park all to himself as he sat on the swing with a sad expression while recalling the expression that Sasuke had leaving the house. He could tell that Sasuke looked troubled. _Did I do wrong? I don't understand. I just thought if I didn't do anything I would lose Sasuke-nii. _He gripped on the swing's chain making his palms red.

'What are you doing here alone?' a male asked Naruto.

Naruto raised his head. He saw two people who looked the same age as him, a male and a female. They approached him, close enough to see his face.

'Ah! You're that Uzumaki guy!' the male stated.

'Huh?' Naruto stared at the male pointing a finger at him.

'O... Oi Nara.' The female called eyeing her companion wanting to correct the manner he showed to Naruto. She faced Naruto and smiles. 'I'm Tenten and this is Shikamaru. You can just call us Ten and Shika. We are in the class next to yours.'

'O..Oooh.' Naruto said remembering something. He recalled the post of ranking in his school, the second name written. 'By Shikamaru, do you mean THAT Nara Shikamaru?'

Tenten smiled sweetly seeing how Naruto reacted to Shikamaru's name. 'Yeah. I guess you would know his name. Shika did quite have a fame being always in the top 3 despite never studying.' She shrugs the topic about Shikamaru. 'Well you are not far off as well; good looks and always in top 5 ranking. The girls all admire you from the distance.'

'Huh?' Naruto eyed Tenten with a blank look.

Tenten stares at Naruto's reaction. She couldn't believe that Naruto could be dense. She couldn't help find the blond cute.

'Don't play around Ten.' Shikamaru called noticing that his female companion looked like plotting something. He glanced at Naruto, recalled the expression he glimpse on the blond. 'Say, you have a problem? Better let it all out. I don't know what it is eating you up but you better say it out.'

Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

_Ugh, _Shikamaru begun to regret saying anything. He could tell that Naruto wants to ask him something but reluctant because of Tenten's presence. 'Yo… You wanna come along? I'm just walking Ten back home.'

Naruto smiled. He could tell that Shikamaru looked reluctant to invite him but did so anyway. He realized how foolish it is for him to ask a male he wasn't close with. 'Thank you! I'll be fine!'

Tenten took Naruto by surprise. She dragged Naruto off the swing, wrapped her hand around Naruto's arm. 'It's only natural that I need more than one escort! Shika is too weak to protect me. If there are two then it is for the better.'

Shikamaru thought that Tenten had done something unnecessary. _Well at least the result is the same, _he thought. He glanced at Naruto. He felt a little relieved that the blond managed to show a smile.

'So what is it?' Shikamaru asked as soon as he and Naruto parted ways with Tenten. 'Well we might not be close but I might be able to give you some advice.'

'Uhmm well... It is a bit hard to talk about.' Naruto is smart enough to understand that what he did with Sasuke is something that shouldn't have happened. He couldn't even understand himself standing beside Shikamaru and consulting the male regarding his male. He glanced at Shikamaru, _Maybe I am hoping he will be able to understand_. 'Can we just walk a little bit more?'

'Alright.' Shikamaru understood that Naruto is preparing to speak.

Naruto told Shikamaru bits of his life – how he ended becoming an orphan, how he lived with his new family and then how his brother spoke of love to him. Sparing his new friend of the fact he made love with his brother.

Shikamaru looked a bit bothered to hear Naruto's confession. 'Well do you love him?' he asked. 'If you do then just do what you think is right. Try to understand why you would do everything so you won't separate. Well I can't say much because I don't have that kind of experience. But, I'll back you up if you need me. I'll be here to give you a beating if you need.'

Naruto stares at Shikamaru thinking, _I wasn't expecting to hear him say such things_. He couldn't help laugh at his new friend.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Naruto: Ballad

Genre: Drama, Romance, Yaoi

Pairings: SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.

Plot: the last story is that Shikamaru slept over at Naruto's place.

Chapter 7:

'Niichan?' Naruto called surprised to find Sasuke setting up the table for breakfast. He looked at a plate of bacon that Sasuke set on the dining table and then looked at Sasuke. He had just woken up, about to walk into the kitchen when he saw Sasuke coming out of the kitchen.

'Good Morning.' Sasuke greeted with a smile. He paused when he took notice of the person walking behind Naruto but did not say a word about it though yet kept his eyes on Naruto's companion.

Naruto looked surprised to see the usual Sasuke. He looked a bit relieved that Sasuke can now show a genuine smile at him.

'Naruto?' Shikamaru called walking behind Naruto. He looked pass Naruto, his eyes met Sasuke's, bowed his head out of paying respect. 'You must be Naruto's brother.' He spoke in a mild tone.

'Yeah.' Sasuke answered Shikamaru with a smile. 'And you are –' He knows most of Naruto's friends. It is the first time he set his eyes on the likes of Shikamaru.

'My name is Nara. Nara Shikamaru.' Shikamaru introduced. 'I'm Naruto's schoolmate.'

'Nice to meet you.' Sasuke greets back. 'You can refer to me in any way that you like. A friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine.'

'Sorry for bothering.' Shikamaru apologized. 'Just when you weren't around.' He avoided meeting Sasuke's gaze. He felt he had done something wrong seeing the accusing eyes of Sasuke.

'It's alright.' Sasuke said with a smile. He wanted to hide behind his smile his discontent with the sudden appearance of an unexpected guest. He wanted to have talk with Naruto hoping to decide with the young blond what will become of them.

Breakfast, Shikamaru stayed quiet. He felt awkward with Sasuke's presence. He feared that if he would speak, he would say words that will turn the mood sour, after all, he did hear from Naruto's way of speaking that there is a problem.

'You won't go to class?' Sasuke asked pausing from eating. 'Won't you be late for your first class?' He looked at Shikamaru and Naruto eating the food he had served having in mind if his companions are enjoying his home cook meal. He couldn't remember the last time he dined with Naruto after the incident.

'It's alright.' Naruto said eating happily the food. 'I don't want to go to school today.' He couldn't say out loud that he is worried that he will not find Sasuke when he returns home that is why he refuses to go to school. He tried to hide his feelings from Sasuke, although he wasn't sure if he was able to. He is well aware how Naruto read him like an open book.

'And Nara?' Sasuke stated. He glanced at Shikamaru looking at his way, froze up about to take a bite off the spoon. 'I don't want anything said by your parents.'

'You don't need to worry.' Shikamaru put down his spoon. He faced Sasuke. 'They trust my decisions just as you do to your brother's.' he sounded like an adult.

'Still, playing hooky will be bad.' Sasuke stated wit h a cold expression. He took a bite from his spoon, returned his attention on his food. 'I wouldn't suggest that you do it unless you have a valid reason.' If there is one thing he had noticed from Shikamaru, the young male tried to have eye contact with him even though

'My family is fine with it.' Shikamaru spoke with a matter of fact tone. 'Well they would actually prefer that I act more of my own age. They keep saying that I grew up too quickly and should just play around for a while.'

'Hmmm…' Sasuke reacted; he had no more to say to Shikamaru. The words spoken by Shikamaru "act more of my own age" hit him like an arrow. He is well aware that the action he did to Naruto is not something he should have done; it wasn't something that he should have forced on Naruto.

Shikamaru noticed that Sasuke's manner became meek. He changes the topic, 'Naruto could I borrow your bathroom and a change of clothes perhaps later?'

'Okay.' Naruto answered with a smile. 'You can wash your clothes there if you want to. There is a dryer installed there as well.'

Shikamaru couldn't help notice the grimace that Sasuke have as Naruto continue to speak to him in a friendly manner.

After breakfast, Shikamaru went and took a bath leaving Naruto and Sasuke in the living room to talk.

Naruto serves a hot drink of coffee to Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he paid no heed to Naruto's action.

Sasuke quickly finished his drink. He left the velvet black sofa, walked towards Naruto's seat. He moved closer that his body would be a few inches close to the blond. He topped the blond practically lying on the sofa already.

'Sasuke-nii?' Naruto called looking up to Sasuke. He looked uncomfortable as Sasuke looms over him.

Sasuke leans forward, moves his face towards Naruto's collar bone. He took a big bite, marking the blonde's skin around the collar bone.

'It hurts!' Naruto complained as he tried to push away Sasuke from the pain.

Sasuke made a big red bite mark on the blonde's skin, he withdraws his face from the blonde's body; he looked at the mark he made. He looked pleased at what the result to what he did.

Naruto glares at Sasuke. He covered the place that Sasuke's mouth had touched. 'That hurts!' he complained. He didn't know the purpose it serves that Sasuke had to bite him. He looked sad thinking that Sasuke is mad at him. He apologized, 'I'm sorry if I let him stay uninvited.'

Sasuke smiled seeing that Naruto thought he is mad at the younger male. He thought of something interesting. I'll need to punish you Naruto.'

Naruto looked at the Sasuke wondering what Sasuke plans to do.

Sasuke smiled. He gave a peck on the blond's forehed and then gave a deep kiss to the blond on the lips.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke away only his hands taken by Sasuke singlehandedly. He tried to break free his hands but couldn't. Sasuke's grip on him is tight. He could only surrender to Sasuke's forcefulness.

Sasuke had his way on the blond. He played with Naruto's tongue with his tongue. He stopped kissing Naruto and withdraws. He released Naruto's hands knowing the blond had given up in fighting him and under his control. He looked at Naruto's face in daze. He gave a peck on the bite mark he gave to Naruto, licked it. He moved his lips to nibbles on Naruto's ear, bite it lightly and then licked it.

Sasuke gave more to Naruto taking his time to enjoy in caressing, kissing, nibbling and licking Naruto's body while avoiding as much to touching Naruto's lower half reacting to him.

'Sa… Sasuke…' Naruto stutters as his arousal pent up a tent. He didn't like what Sasuke is doing especially with Shikamaru inside their home. He tried to resist Sasuke more.

Sasuke stopped. He looked at Naruto, the blond shirt up revealing Naruto's chest - the blond's nipples aroused from having been bitten, touched, licked, and sucked. 'Should I stop?' he asked teasing the blond.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He whimpers to Sasuke's touch. He wanted to say stop but what he felt that Sasuke would keep continuing.

Sasuke enjoyed much seeing the reaction the blond have. He wanted the blond to hear the blond cry out, plea to him.

'…' Naruto's face flushed.

-:-

'Thanks for lending me clothes.' Shikamaru thanked. He stood with Naruto and Sasuke at the doorway showing him the way out. 'I'l return this as soon as possible.'

'Be careful on the way!' Sasuke bid farewell with a smile.

'Thanks.' Shikamaru answered. He thought that whatever happened while he was in the bathroom, the foul mood that Sasuke was in disappeared.

'See you tomorrow then.' Naruto said with a forced smile. Just thinking that Shikamaru might have caught Sasuke and him in an awkward situation would have made his cheeks red.

A/N: Sorry for the long update… I've got a hard time of the story…well feel free to comment…. And please don't stop reading, not only mine but others' works…


	8. Chapter 8

Title: N**aruto – Ballad**

Genre: **Drama, Romance, Shotacon, Yaoi**

Pairings: SasuNaru

Chapter 8:

-:- -:- -:- -:-

Tsunade returns home bringing with her various souvenirs for her brothers. She didn't notice the changes on the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto thinking that they were their usual selves.

She sat on the sofa; spoke in a commanding tone asking Naruto for a drink. She always asks for sake morning or night wherever she is, a habit hard to break even as Sasuke and Naruto came into her life.

Tsunade has always been alone. She lost a lot of her relatives in the past that she decided to cut her ties with them; though it changed everything when she met Sasuke, an orphan who has a same situation as her. She pitied the child and so adopted him. She wanted to help children who have the same situation as her; and so, she used all her time, money and connection to do what she can. She later met Naruto, thought that she could be the one to help him in his induced trauma of losing his father before his eyes.

'No.' Sasuke said sighing; he took away the cup that Naruto is about to hand to Tsunade. He set it on the center table, faced the older female with a serious expression. 'It is way too early for you to drink sake. Would YOU look at the time?' He points at the wall clock above the television after speaking in a command tone.

The hand on the wall clock set is 0650.

Tsunade glanced at the wall clock. She didn't care about the time. She ignored Sasuke, leaned forward towards the center table and took the cup filled with sake that Sasuke took from her. 'It's alright. It's just a cup.' She said as if drinking sake so early is no big deal.

Sasuke eyed Tsunade as she held the cup of sake. 'You always say that! When will you break that habit? Don't tell me you drank sake even for breakfast there? '

'It's alright.' Tsunade said as she watched the sake swirl inside the cup as she gently shake it. She glanced at Sasuke, chugs down the sake down her throat as if it were water; the warm feeling as it smoothly passes her throat. She liked the expression on Sasuke, annoyed.

Naruto stared at Tsunade; he recognized the face that she has that moment, the face that always like to tease them.

'Naruto I told you a couple of times not to give her sake even if she asks.' Sasuke said reminding the young male blond. 'Sake for breakfast? That's unheard of!' Though he understands the reason Naruto complies to Tsunade; he and Naruto owe Tsunade their current life, if not for her, they would either be on the streets or in the orphanage, OR he and Naruto would have not met which he prefer that they did.

'By the way,' Tsunade's tone changed. She sounded more serious. She put down the cup she drunk from back at the center table, looked at Sasuke with eyes that could pierce. 'I found something during my travel, it's about HIM.'

Sasuke's attention perked as soon as he heard about HIM. He looked at Tsunade with a serious expression mixed with disbelief. He remembered Naruto is in the room thus his expression reverts back to normal, glanced at the young male blond oblivious to the words Tsunade spoke. 'I see.' His attention returned to Tsunade, showed a bright smile hiding his interest to HIM. 'Let's talk about your travels later. We got a lot of time before your next one anyway.'

Tsunade eyed Sasuke, noticed the mask that the dark hair male put on. 'Ok. By the way, you two are late for school.'

'Ah yes!' Naruto responded, scrambles away into his room upstairs to get his bag.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade, gave her a cold look. '_Be careful of what you say_. _I don't want Naruto to worry._' He spoke in a soft voice so that it would not reach Naruto's ears even if the young blond is close.

Tsunade smirked. She waived her hand, 'Yeah I will be more careful.'

-:- -:- -:-

'What's wrong?' Kiba asked noticing Naruto distracted, not even touching the lunch the blond brought.

Naruto sat with his friends like usual at the hallway in deep thought. He couldn't erase from his mind who is HIM that Tsunade spoke to Sasuke.

'You lot again?' a familiar voice uttered. The footsteps stopped before Naruto's group where they sat on the hallway.

Naruto looked up; saw Tenten and Shikamaru standing before them. 'Shika!' he called with a smile as his eyes met with Shikamaru.

'Yo!' Shikamaru greets back with a smile. He noticed the lunch before Naruto untouched. He bent down, his posterior almost touching the floor. He points to Naruto's lunch, 'As always, well loved.' He faced Naruto, 'Did your brother make it again?'

Naruto nods timidly, 'Yeah.' He stares at his lunch, picked it up and then reached out to Shikamaru handing his lunch to Tenten's companion. 'You want to try? Niisan's food is always good, you've tried it already.'

Ino suddenly appeared pushing Shikamaru aside causing him to fall on the floor.

'Shika!' Tenten exclaimed at the sight of Shikamaru falling to the side. She bent down and helped her companion back on feet. She glares at Ino speaking to Naruto as she helped Shikamaru. She calls Ino's attention with a rude remark, '

Ino turned around, glares at Tenten. 'What's with you? She showed a haughty attitude towards Tenten.

Shikamaru and Naruto could tell that as Ino and Tenten's eyes met spells trouble not only for themselves but around them; neither boy know what to do in the situation. They weren't exactly accustomed to a cat fight.

'Enough Ten.' Shikamaru reached for Tenten's shoulder, tried to pull her back away from Ino. 'It's fine.' He tried to calm Tenten down, stop her from stirring up things.

'Mind your own business!' Ino raised her voice glaring at Tenten. She showed to Tenten that she have more power over the others.

Naruto picked up his lunch, awkwardly approached Ino. 'I'll give you my lunch.' He showed an awkward smile as he tried to force Ino accept his lunch.

Ino looked at the lunch presented to her. Her expression changed. She smiled and accepts the lunch.

Kiba leaned towards Naruto and whispers as his eyes locked on Ino, '_I see she hasn't change._'

Naruto let out a small soft laugh unheard by anyone. _And thank goodness for that_, he thought that Ino's admiration towards Sasuke saved him from seeing a cat fight.

'An idiot to be happy receiving lunch from a male.' Tenten muttered, loud enough to be heard by Ino though.

Meanwhile, Sasuke got his own problem to solve. Sakura, Sasuke's classmate, has been pestering him more for quite some time.

'And there she is now.' Neji muttered accompanying Sasuke walk towards the next class. He noticed Sakura has been tailing them since they left the class a while ago. He pretended he did not see the pink hair female stalking from the distance. 'I don't know if there will be a time I will envy you.' He imagined the face Sakura is making as she stalks Sasuke. 'She is cute I admit but… Over obsessive… You should try to be more frank with her you know. Girls like her should be taken more serious, I mean, you know.'

'I already did.' Sasuke muttered. He looked troubled, his head lowered. 'And I've done it many times; all the ways I know how to.'

'Then tell her about Naru.' Neji suggest. 'She'll give up then.'

Sasuke eyed Neji unconvinced. 'I did try to use a lot of girls as an excuse but do you know what happened to them?'

'Oooh.' Neji looked away from Sasuke. 'She wasn't convinced; forced them to admit the truth that they all have a one-sided crush on you and willingly sacrificed for you.'

Sasuke looked gloomier. 'Besides, I don't want him to be harmed in any way. I already decided that I'll be the one to suffer.'

'OR you are worried that they may look at you differently if they learn that the male they fantasized is GAY.'

Sasuke stopped walking. He glares at Neji. 'WHAT?' He couldn't believe his friend assumed he is scared. 'Let me tell you, it is only Naru who I want. I'M GAY… That's fine for me if it would rid me of the stalkers. But if it would cause Naru to be harmed I won't.'

Neji scratched the back of his head, realized the mistake of wording he choose; _Well I guess that is very insensitive of me. _He changed topic so as not to stir Sasuke's emotion more than he already did. 'So what do you plan to do? Continue the charade as the older brother in your sister's sight? How about Sakura?'

'I'll think of a way.' Sasuke mutters lowering his head once again.

Back to Naruto's school. Naruto and Shikamaru stood side by side in between Ino and Tenten in fear of them suddenly fighting. They faced the principal sitting on the table. They were summoned as soon as the principal gist of the news of the fight.

Shikamaru, Tenten, Naruto and Ino were famous in some way so the principal is greatly concerned of the cause of the fight. He hid his face from the students in fear of hiding the fact he is gravely troubled by what happened.

Shikamaru and Naruto couldn't help think that a petty fight would lead for them summoned. They recalled how they tried to hold back Ino and Tenten from fighting or even touching. They couldn't help thing how convenient it is that they were the ones with wounds when they were the ones who tried to stop the fight.

'This situation more looks like the boys were the ones who fought.' Ebisu, the principal's secretary uttered as he eyed Shikamaru and Naruto filled with scratches.

Naruto and Shikamaru couldn't help think the same thing. Their eyes met for a moment, smirked at each other how things turned out.

'Well from what I heard, the boys were the ones who tried to stop the fight.' Kurenai, the female advisor of Naruto spoke in a soft voice. She spoke near the wall at the principal's right side.

'You are always lenient, especially on Naruto.' Ebisu uttered with a bitter expression. He eyed Naruto unhappy, 'He is grouped with delinquents after all so he must be the one who stirred things up.'

'We should really listen to them first before giving judgment to their action.' Asuma defended. He is Shikamaru and Tenten's advisor. He leaned against the wall on the principal's left side. He showed a carefree attitude.

'You are as bad as her.' Ebisu said tilting his eyeglasses; his voice strict. He always thought that he is one of the few who is rational and with logic when it matters. 'Don't be too lenient on them.'

'Well I would like to listen to their part of the story.' The principal uttered. He turned his attention to the others in the room; everyone gave a response of agreement.

And so, Naruto and Shikamaru told what happened. They spoke right after another filling in the events the other might have missed.

'Seems like the two of you agree.' The principal uttered after listening. He were content with what he heard he side glance at the females who kept quiet as the males told what happened. 'So the two of you have nothing to say?'

Tenten and Ino took the chance to look at one another and then snubbed.

'Well it's a simple problem.' Shikamaru said. 'We will solve this on our own. Naruto surely agrees with me.' he turned to Naruto waited for an agreement.

'Yeah.' Naruto said meeting with Shikamaru's eyes for a moment. He turned to the principal. 'Don't worry. It's normal to fight, right?'

'I trust that you solve it then.' The principal uttered content that the students made an adult like decision. 'You may leave.'

'Principal!' Ebisu exclaimed eyeing the principal.

The principal smiles towards Ebisu. 'Do not worry, there is nothing we can do but trust them.'

-:- -:- -:-

Tsunade walked pass the living room coming out from the kitchen, saw Sasuke and Naruto slumping. She took a step back, eyed the two males sighing almost at the same time on the sofa. 'What's with you two?'

Sasuke and Naruto raised their head reacting to Tsunade's voice. They looked at Tsunade wide eyed as if they weren't expecting the female blond to take notice of them or that she would be present in the house. They ignored the fact that she carried a bottle of sake.

'What?' she asked eyeing them; she anticipated a reaction from them, a scolding or something since she carried a bottle of sake.

'It's nothing.' Sasuke muttered; his voice barely heard by Tsunade.

Tsunade eyed Naruto in a slump that didn't appear to care of her presence. 'Geez you two are too gloomy!' she said. She left the living room and head back to her bedroom.

Sasuke and Naruto recalls how troublesome their day have been for them to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **Naruto ~ Ballad**

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Drama, Romance, Shounen Ai, Shotacon, Yaoi

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto… Don't sue me; you won't gain anything from doing so…

A/N: the plot is mine, if you think there are some similarities to other works and sort, well might be some coincidence or that it couldn't be helped as my thoughts stray there.

**Story recall**: Sasuke and Naruto were both troubled. Sasuke having a stalker girl and Naruto who have his female friend fight the female friend of his friend.

-:- -:- -:-

Chapter 9:

Sasuke leans against the wall of the west side building where an open field of the soccer is in view. He glanced at his wrist watch to look at the time – 1947, the time is. He waited for Sakura to come whom he asked to meet through people.

As he waits, he recalls the conversation he had with Neji, the decision he made himself in order to rid himself of Sakura's stalking.

Sasuke and Neji five hours ago inside the male bathroom of the university college he studies. There wasn't able to find a place to privately talk where nobody would care about it; though it is by luck that they managed to have the bathroom all to themselves.

Neji sighs after he listened to his friend. He leaned against the white tiled wall. 'Are you really sure?' he asked having doubts. He eyed his friend hoping that Sasuke would change mind. 'If that girl tells the people about it, you won't have any male friends left you know. You already have a few and now you want to reduce it to one? God they will really leave you behind!'

Sasuke saw the wrinkles form on Neji's forehead. He could tell that Neji is really worrying over him. 'You said it yourself, that the only chance she would stop stalking me is if she find something that so shocking that she would want to turn her back on me.'

'I didn't say it like that.'

'It's fine. I just want to get this over with. I don't want to have Naruto suffer because of me this way too.'

'Well you ARE pretty popular. You've received a lot of fair share of stalkers already since you entered the school, a fair number of male enemies. And if you still keep quiet about how you already gave your heart away, they will keep hoping for you to return their love - - continue their pursuit for you.'

Sasuke's eyes remained focused on Neji's forehead filled with wrinkle. He could tell that his male friend is forcing to understand his decision to say out that he is a homosexual.

'And if she asks for proof, what would you give her?'

'If I force a proof to her, I doubt that she would instantly believe me, like I am making things up. She'd think it is a way of rejecting her.'

'Well yeah I suppose. The usual thing you use to deny your admirers is that you have no time for studied or that you got family to worry about.'

Sasuke smiles as Neji continue to enumerate his reasons for not being able to go out or having a girlfriend since he entered the school.

Neji groans, stopped tired from speaking all the rejectin that Sasuke had to do in the past; knowing that whatever he says would not stop Sasuke's decision, he ends the discussion.

'I'm prepared.' Sasuke smiles as if his decision is the only way out.

Neji could visualize what the next school newspaper headline would be like, "SASUKE IS GAY?"

'Well you can still count on me as your friend.' Neji said in a soft voice. 'You can ask me anything if you need help.' He gave his support to his friend.

Sasuke smiles while thinking that it is a good thing that Neji is a good and nice person that he managed to meet; he knew that he is right to trusting Neji.

'Sasuke!' a female voice shouts returning Sasuke back into the present.

Sasuke turned his head, saw Sakura skipping towards him with a smile. He could tell that she is thinking something that is enough to make her happy about.

Sakura skips as she approaching where Sasuke stood. She never imagined that the chances that would come for Sasuke to ask her to talk privately. She looked really happy as she has the chance to get a close up view to gaze on Sasuke's face.

She couldn't see a smile on his face, but seeing him made her heart jump.

Sasuke stood up, faced her with a serious expression. He imagines what kind of face she would make if he would say outright that he is gay. He didn't care anymore if it is guilt or something that drove him to hesitate for a moment; what he worries about most is if Naruto would come to this kind of situation what would his young lover do?

He couldn't believe it that he would suddenly think of such a thing at such a critical moment. He knows he can't protect Naruto if a time would come, but then what if it does. _Would the promise he made to protect Naruto with everything he got would become invalid? Would it make Naruto cry?_

'Sasuke-kun?' she called his attention as she saw that he is making such a scary face.

He looked at her, saw her worried expression. He recalled the expression that Neji had when he was talking to his friend. _Of course, _he smiled. _There are people bound to get hurt and worried at the end. Things don't usually go smoothly in life._

She didn't know what made him smile, but it beats seeing his scary expression.

He spoke to her in a calm voice told to her what he must say.

She listened quietly at Sasuke's revelation to her.

At the same time, Neji waited at the library where he could see clearly pass the soccer filled towards the building where Sasuke currently is. He got his eye bound on a complicated looking book he picked up in the library, sneaking peeks at Sasuke each time he finished a page.

He felt a presence standing before him which he shrugged thinking that it is just a passerby that is until the person knocked on his table to get his attention.

Neji looked up, his mouth almost opened as he saw a look alike of Sasuke standing before him. He would have thought that it is Sasuke who is standing before him if it weren't for the scare he noticed on the left eye stretching down as if the there was an attempt to specifically slit the eye.

'You are Sasuke's friend right?' the male asked with a smile.

_God even the voice is so close. _Neji thought as he stares at the male. _This guy and Sasuke could be twins if this guy doesn't look a bit older._

'Uh yes.' Neji answered. He bookmarked the page he stopped to speak to the male. 'And who are you?'

It already came to Neji's mind that the male could be Sasuke's brother or something. He is well aware that Sasuke got adopted by Tsunade only, weren't blood relatives.

The male eyed Neji, he showed a sinister smile enough to make someone feel a cold chill. 'Tell Sasuke that his brother came to visit.'

'Brother?' Neji repeated surprised. He wonders if the male had come to take Sasuke back, but before he could ask, the male already walked away from his table half way towards the counter.

-:-

'Oi, Naruto…' Neji called in a complacent tone as he follows Sasuke inside the living room. He saw Naruto sat with a male on the floor. He wasn't familiar with the male with Naruto, figured that the young blond made a new friend.

Sasuke looked exhausted, left Neji to stay with Naruto in the living room as he head towards his room to take a shower and get changed.

'It's been a while.' Neji said with a smile as he sat on the couch, look at whatever the two males where doing.

Shikamaru nods as if to greet Neji.

'This is Shkamaru.' Naruto introduces with a smile. He looked proud to introduce Shikamaru to Neji, a friend that he haven't had.

'Where is Kiba then?' Neji asked with a smile as his cheek rest on his right palm.

'I asked him to come but he wouldn't.' Naruto informed sounding disappointed.

'He says that Sasuke-san hates him.' Shikamaru spoke coldly as if it wasn't his problem.

Neji's smile disappeared, looked at Naruto busy doing something on the floor with 'Shikamaru. _Well Sasuke does hate that kid because of overly touching you_.

'What are you guys doing?' Sasuke asked walking in to the living room drying his hair. He looked tired, tried to hide it from everyone in the room.

'Nothing.' Neji smiles as he leaned back on the couch relaxing.

'A project?' Sasuke walked towards where Naruto and Shikamaru sat, bent down to have a closer look; his posterior almost touching the floor.

Naruto sniffs the sweet smelling fragrance Sasuke has. He always liked how Sasuke smells especially after bath. 'Something like that.' He answered with a smile.

Neji looked at Sasuke interact with Naruto and Shikamaru. He couldn't believe that Sasuke would actually talk to Naruto's friend with hate or anything as such. _That's a miracle. _He thought. Another thing crossed his mind, that Sasuke and Naruto looked real brothers which made him recall about his meeting to a Sasuke-look-a-like or vice versa. He stared at Sasuke smiling with Shikamaru and Naruto.

He couldn't help think that it is better that he should not say anything to Sasuke at the moment, but maybe to Tsunade. He didn't want to see Sasuke fall apart with everything going on.

-:-

Next chapter: Look forward to Tsunade and Neji's talk and how they will react to each of what they will say; and what will Sasuke do about it. There is also more of Sakura and Naruto encounter plus Naruto and Itachi encounter. 3

A/N: Sorry by the way that there isn't any obscenity. You may notice that I've been toning down a bit of it. :p


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: Ballad

Genre: Drama, Family, Shotacon, Yaoi

Plot: Last time, Neji met with a Sasuke look alike while Sasuke tries to rid himself of his stalker.

A/N: I would like first of all to thank my friend for contributing inspiration to me. Without her, I would be still be having a writer's block.

-:- -:-

10

Neji stood with Tsunade in her office. He came to Tsunade's office slipping out of his class. He wanted to avoid Sasuke at the same time meet up with Tsunade. He couldn't keep secret his meeting with the man looking for Sasuke as he noticed for the past couple of days, the man has been appearing around the school, around Sasuke and him. He felt that despite the situation, he should not tell Sasuke about it and so he came to Tsunade to speak.

Tsunade listened patiently to Neji. 'Does Sasuke know?' She asked her hands hiding her face as she sat on her chair behind her desk.

'Uhmm… No…' Neji answered. He waited for what she has to say which he expected he would receive a reaction immediately but did not. He watched her sat quietly, turn her chair around towards the wall where there is a view of the outside.

She looked out of the window quietly, thinking about how a man approached Neji who looked like Sasuke. _There is no doubt about it, he got out and even got to find Sasuke._

'Neji,' she called, her back facing Neji. She is unaware that she startled him by suddenly calling his name because they weren't actually on a first name basis.

'Ye.. Yeah?' he stutters looking at her from where he sat.

'Can you go to our house later? For now, I want you to return to class and then accompany Sasuke as much as you can. I want him to hear it later so I ask you not to say anything in the meantime. I thank you for telling me this before to Sasuke, a wise decision I might add. I am sorry to have dragged you into our family problem.'

'No it's alright. I am happy to help out.'

She rotates her seat, faced her desk. She pushed the button on the phone on the desk. 'Shizune, can you come here for a second and escort Hyuuga out?'

It wasn't long, the door opened, a female entered the room. She bowed her head towards Neji after showing a smile. She escorts out Neji.

Neji glanced back before Shizune closed the door behind them. He managed to take a glance on Tsunade's face.

Tsunade looked serious, looked worried about something.

Neji thought that Tsunade might have feared that Sasuke would leave her, but he could tell that Tsunade wasn't worried about something like that, something more.

-:-

Neji and Sasuke arrives the house with Tsunade waiting in the living room.

Sasuke wasn't even able to pay attention to Tsunade as he looked in a sour mood.

'What happened?' TSunade asked as she turned her head to look at Sasuke walk towards the staircase.

Sasuke completely ignored Tsunade.

Tsunade turned her attention to Neji standing at the foot of the staircase. 'Did you tell him?' she asked as soon as Sasuke had disappeared into the bedroom.

'Uhmm... No… Something just happened that's all...' Neji informed with an awkward smile.

Tsunade wonders what could tick Sasuke so much to the point that he would ignore her presence and not greet her.

She stood up, walked upstairs. She figured that whatever it is it that ticked Sasuke off is nothing compared to what she is about to say. She knocked on Sasuke's door while Neji waited in the living room. 'Oi, Sasuke…' She called knocking on the door. 'I need to talk to you about something.'

'I'm not in the mood.' Sasuke answered.

Tsunade sighs. Of course she knows he wasn't in the mood, but he has to tell Sasuke the bad news before the point where he and his brother meet. 'It is about Itachi, your brother.'

'…' There is a short silence in the room.

The door opened, Sasuke peeking. He looked at Tsunade, 'That guy?' He wasn't pleased hearing the name or that she referred that they were brothers.

Tsunade sighs seeing the scorn look that Sasuke has on his face. 'Let's talk in the living room. Neji is waiting.'

'Neji?' Sasuke didn't foresee that one coming. He followed Tsunade down stairs where Neji waited for them.

Neji stood up from his seat as soon as he saw Sasuke with Tsunade. He showed a timid smile.

Sasuke turned his attention to Tsunade, knew that something was up.

-:-

_Kiba is unfair as always, _Naruto thought as he walks on the sidewalk. He ended up losing the paper-rock-scissors so he is forced to buy the things that Kiba and the others needed as they all wait back at the school. He didn't need the extra credit but Kiba does. He doesn't want Kiba and the others to be held back a year.

Naruto looked around the hard ware store thinking what is the best equipment he could buy with the money that he had so little in his pocket.

'Need help?' a voice came from behind spoke.

Naruto turned around, saw a male who looked familiar. He thought at first that it is Sasuke with a striking resemblance, but he realized that it is a different person, the person before him looked older and with a scar.

'…' Naruto couldn't help stare at the man.

The male smiled standing close to him. 'You are Naruto if I am not mistaken.'

Naruto looked surprised why the man would know his name. He figured maybe Sasuke told his name. 'And you are?' he asked awkwardly, though he already have a vague idea who the male is.

The male smiled, reached out one of the box that Naruto has been debating which to take. He reached out to Naruto giving the blond the box, 'I would suggest that you take this, this gadget is better than the other one.'

Naruto looked at the box, he reached for the box, put it in the push cart. 'Thank you…'

'I am Sasuke's brother…' he said with a smile. 'I would like to know how he is doing. Would you mind talking with me for a while?'

'You can visit us - -'

'I can't do that.' The male sounded depressed. 'I only have the chance today and well… He and I have been in bad terms since we separated so seeing me, he might be not pleased.'

Naruto felt pity hearing that the man wasn't on speaking terms with Sasuke. 'Uhmmm… Is it alright if I went ahead and deliver these things first then?'

He looked at Naruto, nods letting Naruto go to the counter to pay everything in the pushcart only he does. He followed not far behind as Naruto went and dropped off all he bought in the school.

-:-

Back at home at the same time, Neji just finished telling Sasuke everything just as he told Tsunade.

Sasuke looked horrified. 'THE HELL!' he shouts venting his anger to Neji. 'Why didn't you tell me about that? How many days did you wait before you could tell me!'

'You got your own problem at the moment.' Neji tried to reason with Sasuke. He didn't understand everything why would Sasuke seem furious that he had not said a word about the man; he could tell that Sasuke wasn't angry for simply not telling but a deeper reason. 'You are in no condition to have to listen to it. Of course I thought that you might want to learn about him instantly, but something stopped me. THAT guy wasn't exactly someone who you would want to get involved with. I hate to say it, but something inside me stirred up when I met the guy – and what's worst, he also has been stalking around you.'

'Stalking you?' Tsunade turned to Sasuke.

_That isn't good, _Neji thought at his slip up. He knows that Sasuke didn't mention anything about the stalker or the feelings that Sasuke has been building up towards Naruto. He covered his mouth as Tsunade faced him. He wanted to avoid angering Sasuke further.

Tsunade sighs, 'Okay forget about the stalker thing for a moment then. We need to focus on Itachi.'

Neji looked at Tsunade and Sasuke. 'He is Sasuke's brother so why do you - -.' He didn't know how to ask the two who seemed serious and worried.

'Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and at the same time, their parents' murderer.' Tsunade informed.

Neji is shocked at the revelation. He knows a lot about Sasuke, but wasn't expecting that his friend would have a brother much less the murderer of Sasuke's parents'.

'I took Sasuke when he is young in the orphanage… Young but know enough to know what is right and wrong.' Tsunade continued. 'Sasuke became Itachi's witness to the murder.'

Neji swallowed as she listened quietly. He wasn't sure if he could even tell anything or interrupt Tsunade.

-:-

Naruto is running out of the school when a female with pink hair stopped to call his attention. He turned to face the female.

'You are Sasuke-kun's brother correct?' the female asked.

Naruto stares at the female; he didn't know how he will respond to the female. He didn't know her but knew that she is acquainted with Sasuke somehow. 'Yes?' he tried to sound polite.

The female glares at Naruto. She suddenly chuckles. 'I bet that you are no different from your brother, filth.'

'Wha—' Naruto didn't understand what the female is trying to say.

Itachi watched from the distance where neither Sakura nor Naruto could see him but he could hear well enough.

'What are you trying to say?' Naruto raised his voice. He couldn't have Sasuke be insulted, if it is just him, it's fine but to insult a family is another thing. 'I don't know what you are trying to say, but to call Niisan a filth is -'

'A filth is a filth.' She stated. 'You are not related but I am sure that you guys are sleeping together always and…' She went on adding more insults.

Naruto's face flushed red from rage, but he still tried to calm down, prevent himself attacking her.

Itachi appeared, embraced Naruto as if he is a prince who came to the rescue. He looked at the female and smiles, 'Just because that you aren't able to get what you want with your power doesn't mean that you have to push down a little boy.'

Her face flushed from anger raised her hand. Her palm so close to Itachi's face but he had stopped it which made her angrier. 'You are no different fag!' She pulled away her hand from Itachi and left running.

'Girls these days are quite something.' Itachi said as he looked at the direction the female ran, his right arm wrapped on Naruto. He turned his attention to Naruto, saw the blond look depressed. He had been waiting for the right moment to come when Naruto is vulnerable, and that's now.

'Let's go have a drink,' Itachi invites.

Naruto have no inclination to go or refuse the invitation.

'I know a good place where you can relax.' Itachi said releasing Naruto. He pats the blonde's head.

Naruto nods, and follows Itachi.

-:- -:-

a/n: well that went well… wonder where Itachi would bring Naruto? And what plan does Itachi have returning to disturb Sasuke's new family and peaceful lifestyle. More of Naruto: Ballad for the next installment! Please keep reading and keep updating.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: hi! Been a while…. Sorry took so long…

Last story recall: Naruto follows Itachi. Naruto met with Sakura. Sasuke hears from Neji and Tsunade about Itachi's appearance.

Con't:

-:- -:-

11

Itachi sat beside the sleeping Naruto. He smiled looking at the sleeping face of the blond. He could tell that Naruto is at peace unaware of his plan to destroy the family Naruto finally obtained.

He put Naruto to sleep after they arrived at an apartment where he purposely set for his plan to lure Sasuke in.

Itachi went to Naruto's school. He went to left a message that would invite Sasuke to his place, so sure that there is no more befitting bait is on the line. He took the time to look around as well even though he is familiar with the place already.

He attracted a lot of students and teachers' attention by simply walking around the school; the eyes on him were filled with fascination and admiration. He was pleased with the attention knowing that Sasuke would easily be lead away by a simple trap.

Itachi welcomes Naruto with a smile as he saw the blond woke up. 'Are you hungry? You want to eat something?'

Naruto adjust his eyes until he realized in what decision he is in. He found his hands bound together on the head of the bed. He couldn't move his hands hard as he tried to struggle free; the ropes' bound on him scratched his skin injuring his hands.

'Now stop that.' Itachi said with a smile. He tapped on Naruto's hand, gently touched the blonde to stop the blond from moving and stopping the futile struggle. 'I wouldn't want to see you injuring yourself now would we?'

Naruto looked at Itachi feeling fear. Itachi is smiling at him, but there is something different about the smile, something sinister. He forced a smile, 'nh.. nh… Neh, it's alright now right? It's funny I get it?'

Itachi smiled amused at how Naruto tried to speak way out. 'There now…' he said with a complacent look trying to appease the blond. 'There was nothing that you need to worry about. Aren't I here?'

Naruto didn't feel any comfort in Itachi's words nor presence; no normal person would be able to feel assured being tied up to a bed. He tried to understand what is going on. 'Could you please release me?' he asked with a forced smile.

'Shall we wait for your brother?' Itachi asked with a smile. 'I left a message to him saying that we will be playing a game.'

'A… A game?' the blond couldn't help stammer.

Itachi's eyed Naruto wondering if the blond had a gist of the situation, of his plan; never-the-less, he doesn't intend to stop his plan. He wants his blood brother at his side no matter what even at the expense of his brother's happiness.

'Where are you going?' Tsunade asked stopping Sasuke leaving the house in a hurry. She could tell that Sasuke will attempt to do something stupid.

Sasuke stood at the doorway holding the car keys he grabbed on a table. He faced Tsunade and Neji with a worried look. 'I'll get Naruto. I won't take long.' He gripped tightly on the keys.

Tsunade sighs, 'He might be bad, but I doubt that he would do anything right now. He isn't stupid to make a move right now. It isn't wise.'

Sasuke grins, 'I guess you still don't see how vital and worrisome it is.'

'I do know!' Tsunade answered. She approached Sasuke, grabbed the male's hands. 'I don know and worry for Naruto and what Itachi may do, but I doubt that we can do anything by ourselves.'

Sasuke eyed Tsunade. He wasn't content with her answer knowing that it is her words against Itachi who he knows too well. He smiled coldly, 'So that is your answer then.' He rushed to the door pulling away from Tsunade.

Tsunade tried to catch Sasuke but couldn't. She decided to rely on Neji's help which wasn't hard to ask. By the time she turned her attention, Neji already decided to chase for Sasuke.

Neji managed to get in the car before Sasuke took off.

On the road, Neji kept glancing at Sasuke. He could tell that on the dark hair's face wasn't out of a simple concern but is filled with grief and fear. He decided to break the silence between them. 'Just what is it that you are so concerned about? I am sure that Naruto is fine.' His words stung, even though he wasn't aware of Itachi's real intention, seeing Sasuke's expression is enough to convince himself that it is a serious matter.

Itachi drank from a bottle. He walked around the apartment half naked, wearing only pants. He had just finished taking a bath, hadn't dried himself well. He looked at Naruto sleeping at the bed covered in bruise.

'Geez, can't blame me for being rough. You tried to escape a couple of times whenever I released you.' His words are different from what he showed on his face. He actually felt thrilled seeing the young blond struggle against him; almost the same thrill that drove him to kill his own parents. 'Hopefully you will entertain me as we wait for Sasuke to come.'

He leaned forward, touched the blonde's reddened face from being hit. He smiled as he looked at the face wounded and smeared with blood, 'Pray that he will come.'

Naruto remained asleep dreaming about Sasuke leaving him; Sakura speaking to him harshly how useless he is and as a burden to Sasuke; Tsunade abandoning him in the orphanage; his parents bathing in blood - alone in a dark room. He wanted to leave the place but couldn't, trap in darkness alone. He couldn't help shed a tear for the feeling of loneliness.

At the same time, Sasuke desperately search for clues when he learned at Naruto's school that a male who looked like him was last seen with the young blond.

He let Shikamaru and Neji's assist him unwillingly, knowing full well that it might be too late if he were able to find Naruto.

-:- -:-

a/n: don't assume that Itachi "did" Naruto here. Just for clarification, Itachi only hit on the young blond thus there were slash wounds on the body and cuts on the face.

Next line up: In what condition will Naruto be next chapter? How would Sasuke react meeting Itachi face to face?


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: hi! Been a while…. Sorry took so long…

Last story recall: Naruto had fallen into Itachi's hands. Sasuke desperately search all the places for Naruto.

Con't:

-:- -:-

12

There wasn't much place that Sasuke could search for. He hoped to find Naruto fast.

Meanwhile, back at home where Tsunade is.

Tsunade stares at the phone waiting for a call. She had called help as soon as Sasuke left the house worried of what the dark hair might do.

The doorbell rang.

She left the phone's side answering the door anticipating that it is the person she patiently waits for. She showed a smile as soon as she saw the person at the door. 'Thanks for answering me. I wasn't expecting actually that you would show up.' She led inside the white haired male wearing a suit and black eyeglasses.

'Anything for you Tsunade-san.' The male uttered in a civil tone showing a small smile. He gave a short curt bow as a gentleman would do.

'Kakashi…' she spoke the man's name awkwardly as she eyed the man. She tensed a bit at how the man before her tried to be polite to her. She tried to read the man's face, amused.

The man looked liked he is in his late twenty's. He wore his suit neatly; though he could be mistaken as a yakuza with white hair and a scar on one of his left eye which he tried to hide with his black eyeglasses. 'Well I heard the details, is it about that guy? You know that the person you can ask best is Jiraiya-san.'

'As if I can strike a normal conversation with him.' She said in a grumpy tone. She tried to visualize the image in her head where she is talking with Jiraiya.

'True… hahahaha… Well as long as I am on the case, I'll look for your brother.'

'Thanks,' she timidly smiled. She sighed. 'I just hope you find him before they meet up.'

'I've sent out the best to look for Itachi.' He examined her worried expression, felt amused how the female blond look weak.

'Thank you… honestly…' she spoke in a tired voice knowing that the man before her is amused to see the state she is in.

He smirked and then excused himself to her, 'Do try to speak to Jiraiya. You need the man power anyway. Itachi is.' He paused, looked down his smile gone. 'I wouldn't say insane but dangerous. In a way, it is possible that those two are the ones capable of handling their problems.'

'I'll deal with that with them if necessary, but not now.'

And he left the house in the same manner he came, abrupt; he left her to decide on the next move that they would do.

Naruto opened his eyes, found himself alone in the room. He felt hurt all over his body. He tried to sit up from the bed where he is tied to. Difficult, but he managed to sit up panting and groaning from the pain.

He sat on the bed, looked at his bare body covered in blood and slashes from being whipped and beat up. He groans in pain as he looked at his injuries, some which have dried. _Can't believe I am in this sort of situation._ He forced out a short chuckled though a groan of pain followed. _I wonder how long have I been sleeping? Feels like its been days. _He stares at his hands bound to the bed reddened from trying to struggle as Itachi had whipped him and trying to escape. _What does that guy want anyway?_

The door creased open. Itachi entered the room humming something he picked up on his way. He looked at the male blond sitting on the bed and smile. 'You are awake!'

Naruto bites his lower lip hard enough making it bleed. 'You damn bastard!' he glares at Itachi. He would have pounce on the man if he is free.

'Now then what do you like to eat?' Itachi asked as he opened the plastic he brought with him which he placed on the table.

Naruto kept his attention on Itachi locked. He kept glaring expecting that anytime he may receive a sudden attack from the dark hair male.

Itachi prepares the food that he will serve to the blond and for himself ignoring the piercing glare he receives from Naruto. He kept to himself how amused he is in the situation.

_Seriously, this bites. _Naruto keeping his attention on Itachi. _I really need to get out of here though, can't say what will happen. _He felt the ache from his body. _And with this body even. I don't know how long of his torture I can tolerate._

'By the way,' Itachi spoke in a gleeful tone. 'I heard from a friend that MY BROTHER is making a move. I doubt that in his desperation to search for you, he would be able to find this place.'

Naruto grits his teeth, still glaring at Itachi. He sensed that there is much hostility now when Itachi speaks towards him. He couldn't believe he had missed it. 'I am sure that you will not be able to succeed whatever you have planned on doing.'

'Oh… I have already. At least the first phase. If only you could see the expression that he has.' Itachi laughs.

Naruto didn't like how things are while knowing that Itachi is enjoying in tormenting him and Sasuke. He have looked around the place and saw no chance of escaping. Another thing he learned about Itachi is too careful – he couldn't find a single thing that he might be able to use to escape.

'Hey!' Itachi calls Naruto's attention with a cold smile. 'I just got a brilliant idea.' He holds out a bottle of a mineral water, a grin on his face.

Naruto looked at Itachi's face worried of what the man have planned to do to him.

Tsunade watched Sasuke sitting on the couch unable to sit still.

Three days already passed Sasuke have not heard any news from Naruto.

Tsunade watch Sasuke curse and vent in the living room. She couldn't blame Sasuke's anger. All the attempts she made to search for Naruto failed. She started to lose hope that they would find Naruto safe away from harm.

'Nothing yet.' Kakashi said facing Tsunade. He ignored Sasuke in the living room knowing that Sasuke would vent frustration to him. 'We've searched here, the boundary and even outside the city, can't find about that guy's whereabouts.'

'Itachi IS smart so…' Tsunade looked worried. She tried to maintain her calm despite her fears and worries. 'Just keep searching.'

'We'll do what we can.' Kakashi glanced inside the living room where Sasuke had finally calmed down. 'Sasuke.' He called. 'We will do our best to find Naruto so don't worry.'

The doorbell rang. Tsunade answered the door. She received a telegram from the man, read for who the telegram is. 'Sasuke for you.'

'?' Sasuke turned around, left his seat to take the letter. He would have thrown it away if he didn't hear from Tsunade that it is from Neji. He is in shock, barely read the contents when he saw that the letter is in fact from Itachi asking him to meet alone in exchange for Naruto's freedom.

'What's wrong?' Kakashi watched Sasuke's expression. He knows there is something odd at how Sasuke reacted. He figured it might be related to Naruto's whereabouts or Itachi's; he didn't erase the possibilities. He tried to take away the letter but Sasuke immediately hid it away. 'Is that really from that Neji person?' he asked suspiciously.

Sasuke knows that Kakashi is skeptical towards him seeing how Kakashi is insistent on reading the letter he received; but he knows that he must solve it on his own. He didn't need to involve anyone anymore. If it meant to do anything to save Naruto, he would.

'I'll be going out for a while!' he said in a hurry as he took off.

Neither Tsunade and Kakashi could stop Sasuke from leaving. Kakashi decided to have Sasuke followed knowing that the yong male have gained an important information regarding Itachi and Naruto's whereabouts.

At the same time, Naruto lie on the bed exhausted covered with sweat, blood and cum.

Itachi had gone beyond the boundary of sanity just to capture Sasuke. He used items lying around his house penetrating Naruto's anus roughly again and again making it bleed. He looked at Naruto with a grin; _I wonder how is Sasuke when his so-called brother is close to being broken._

Naruto have a blank expression tired from being abused around by Itachi.

-:- -:-

Next line up: How would Sasuke react receiving the letter from Itachi? How will he face Itachi?


	13. Chapter 13

13

Title: Naruto Ballad

Pairings: SasuXNaru

Genre: Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Shotacon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Last Chapter: Naruto looked tired from being abused by Itachi…

Con't:

Naruto lie on the bed exhausted covered with sweat, blood and cum.

Itachi had gone beyond the boundary of sanity just to capture Sasuke. He used items lying around his house penetrating Naruto's anus roughly again and again making it bleed. He looked at Naruto with a grin; _I wonder how is Sasuke when his so-called brother is close to being broken._

Naruto have a blank expression tired from being abused around by Itachi.

Itachi looked at Naruto pleased at the product of his torture. He imagines the expressions his brother would show once found out what happened to the blond. It gave him chills just thinking about it. He looked forward to Sasuke's visit. He left the room to get himself cleaned up.

Alone, Naruto started to weep trying to keep it to himself. It is hard to endure all the torment that Itachi had given him and he is not about to give pleasure to his captor to see his depressing state. He wanted to move, but the pain numbed his body, too much to bear for his small body.

Despite everything, Naruto trust that Sasuke would come to him even though a bit late – the only hope left he have.

'I'm here!' Sasuke spoke in a loud voice as if making a challenge; he made sure that he is heard from the inside of the building that seemed ready to collapse anytime. He followed the instructions Itachi made him follow in the letter that he read. He looked at the open door inviting him to enter. Hesitant, he stepped into the building expecting that Naruto is inside waiting for him to be rescued. Second floor... third floor… He made his way to the top floor where Itachi would be waiting as the letter had instructed. He looked around, not a single soul. He got worried that he might have been played. _Naruto…_ He looked worried disregarding the fact that he might have walked right into a trap.

'My word… don't you look worn out.' Itachi appeared from the shadows. His hands in his pockets like a businessman – calm and collective as he appeared before Sasuke. He smiled openly revealing that he already have something planned.

'Where is Naruto!' Sasuke quickly demanded. He didn't want to beat around the bush knowing Itachi's personality which is the reason he cut off all his connection to. He wanted to see Naruto safe and away from his blood brother.

'Now where could he be?' Itachi uttered with a grin that Sasuke noticed despite how dim the lighting of the room is. He is amused at how easily he could tick off Sasuke simply using Naruto as bait. _My dear brother you have gotten soft. You would have killed anyone who gets in your way despite the consequence. Where have those days gone to?_

'I'm not kidding!' Sasuke spoke in a thundering tone. He needed to get some kind of hint from Itachi to know where Naruto is. He would have launched an attack if he had known where Naruto is to begin with. _I need more time. Naruto…_

Meanwhile.

Tsunade tsked knowing that Sasuke might have done something reckless.

'You can't blame him, his brother is involved.' Kakashi sighs once again present in Tsunade's residence. 'Sasuke knows Itachi's personality well even if the guy is out, that kind of person won't easily change. You should know that.' He could see that Tsunade wouldn't calm down easily in her seat despite whatever he say, though admittedly compared the other people he had encountered in cases of kidnapping, only her is the most sensible.

'You can be calm because it isn't your family who is involved!' Tsunade frowns venting her anger out though she hadn't meant to do.

'That's true, but there is someone who should remain calm despite the situation to think.'

She growls knowing that somehow losing her calm before Kakashi and is now being assured infuriates her. She didn't want things to appear as such being reminded of her past.

'By the way,' he paused as if preparing to drop a bomb. 'Jiraiya is coming.'

She tensed hearing the name Jiraiya. 'WHAT?' she looked at him with shock. 'I don't need him coming here. Though I appreciate his help.' The displease clearly visible in her voice.

He sniffles a laugh. 'Well he is doing it for you, just accept it for free.'

'I'll leave it to you, talking to Jiraiya I mean. I'll look around for Sasuke.' She left the house leaving Kakashi alone with full trust in taking care of the house.

Back to where Itachi and Sasuke are, the confrontation.

'Ugh…' Sasuke groans hitting the wall struck by Itachi with a fist.

Somehow, the two ended up with a brawl. Sasuke on the losing end.

Itachi looked pleased seeing his brother losing and covered in blood, him not in a different situation only Sasuke's state much worst. He wondered how much more he could toy with his brother.

**TBC…**


End file.
